


Deviant

by yisowu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Sadistic Taeyong, Violence, hysteria attacks, im going to add tags as it goes, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisowu/pseuds/yisowu
Summary: Ten had always lived like this. A roof made from scraps of metal, held together by whichever stick he could find. Old rags he found in the dumpster, and a pillow from the same place. Call him miserable, but this is all he had, literally.He lived a somewhat okay life, until the neos got to him and his shelter, and took away him and his only friend to Neo Technology Headquarters. The CEO, Lee Taeyong, seems dangerous... Does he actually care? Does he have dark intentions behind those caring eyes? Will he finally feel loved and safe?





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on aff, but I decided to bring it here!
> 
> This is a roller coaster of emotions so get ready.  
> Also I’m sorry if I make any mistakes, since English is not my first language

“Ah, my back.” Ten groaned as he stretched said area. He scratched his head and looked around in a daze, the faint distant sound of cars honking barely waking him up. He did not want to get up, really didn’t want to. Nonetheless, with a groan, he got up from his bed —which is actually his house—, and bending the sweat away from his forehead.

 

Ten was a mutant, a being with a certain characteristic that made them stand out, like a power. Ten’s was quite simple, he could bend, and turn himself into liquids, any kind. Ever since that stupid ban, his power was only useful for bending his sweat away.

 

“Morning Ten!” His neighbor Jeno greeted. Like him, Jeno was a mutant, a really powerful one at that. Unlike Ten, Jeno was from Korea. He was a rare mutant, since neither his parents and sister were mutants. He had a low profile and hid his power, which was being practically indestructible. It wasn’t until the mutant ban that he was kicked out.

 

In mutant society, there were levels. Not based on money or status, but on strength. Ironically, the term neo was used for the strongest. Then came the pems, then the mets, then the lims, then the yus, then the mutants. Ten and Jeno were the only lims here, making them be in charge of the shelter. Yes they were pretty weak, but they managed.

 

Ten smiled, and hugged the other. “Morning Jeno~.” He ruffled the others hair.

“Hyung, you didn’t eat yesterday, please eat today.” Ten smiled at the other’s worry.

“I should. I’ll go get some, wanna tag along?” Jeno shook his head. “I’m going to see Jaemin today, I’ll eat at his shelter.”

“Alright~, just be careful.”

“Always, Hyung.”

 

Because of the ban, mutants were forced to leave their homes, while some were killed, others escaped and made shelters in hidden places, difficult to find, yet, easy to see.

 

Ten strolled in the streets of Seoul, looking for a cheap café he could get decent food. Actually humans can’t sense mutants, only a mutant can. But, rumor has it that humans were developing machines to detect mutants to... who knows what. It was scary. Ten didn’t put much thought to it, no point in worrying anyway, right?

 

He settled for this café named “Café Rojo”. As soon as he walked in, he saw all the humans huddled up, looking at what seemed to be the news. He didn’t pay attention to them, an ordered a chocolate doughnut and a coffee. Pfft, as if he even cared fo- Oh shit. “Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung have finally created the weapons that will finish with the mutant race. They have also announced ‘neo groups’, to search for mutants around South Korea, —and hopefully the world—, to bring them to justice.” That wasn’t the worst, wait, that wasn’t the worst? “82 mutants killed in Busan by the neo group 93.” “20 mutants killed in-“ “34 mutants killed in-“ “Amazing! 128 mutants killed in-“.

 

Ten couldn’t breathe. They were killing them, killing them. Everything seemed to collapse, and anxiety overpowered him. ‘What if- what if- oh God, I’m next, aren’t I? Even though I ran f-for four countries- this is were I die , right? Oh- oh no. Please no no no no. I’m not strong enough, not for this’

 

‘Oh my God, I’m going to have to protect the shelter. What if I can’t? What if they take them? Jeno is still a fucking kid, and he isn’t the only one. I can’t, I simply can’t.’

 

‘Breathe Ten, breathe.’ But he couldn’t, worry and self-doubt came crashing on to him like a wave. ‘I’m not good enough to help them. Fucking more than 100 are dead and he-‘

 

“Ten? Your order is ready.” He turned around and saw a woman holding out his order, smiling, clearly oblivious to Ten’s mini attack.

“Right...” he said as he forced himself to calm down, “thanks.”

 

 

 

Ten sat alone in his bed, slowly munching on his doughnut, mind still processing everything. ‘What am I supposed to do?’ He now thought calmly. Come on Ten, think, think. He could bend water thin enough, and shoot them at a high speed, maybe then he could do some damage. Maybe he could bend the water out of their bodies, leaving them dehydrated. Maybe-

“Hyung!” Jeno screamed as he ran to Ten’s little shack. “Jaemin’s shelter is gone. I-I couldn’t find him. I couldn’t,” he let out a choked sigh, “then, on my way here, I saw the news about that Lee Taeyong, Kim Doyoung, and those neo groups.”

“I heard too...”

“Hyung... what if-“. Men shouted in the distance, and approaching footsteps could be heard.

“Jeno, are you hea-“

 

 

Ten blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten woke up with a terrible headache, lying face first, to a cold, hard, probably marble floor. He was gagged with something he didn’t know what it was, and his hands were handcuffed to his back. For some reason he couldn’t move his body, only his neck. It hurt, a lot, his body felt sore.

He was alone, in a white, cold room. With his current state, he could only see a sobbing boy. He was skinny, and had a petite figure, even though his legs were a bit long. Quite handsome too. His soft blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, probably because of sweat. He was in a fetal position, sobbing.

“Please...”, the boy pleaded, “I don’t wanna do it.”   
“Aw, Sichengie~.” He heard a new voice. He didn’t realize there was someone else here. “C’mon. If you do it, he might live.” Ten heard footsteps approaching him. “Oh? Look at that! The water boy’s awake!” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly he could move again. He wouldn’t try to lunge at the man, he was smart and knew that would get him killed. 

Ten crawled backwards, with his eye on the man. The other was clearly amused by this. “Aren’t you a smart little boy? Something tells me you want to survive. Lucky for you, I feel generous today, so...” he snapped his fingers again, and Ten was trapped behind bars. “I’m keeping you there for a sec.”. He turned on his heel, to now face the boy.   
“Now, Sicheng, I didn’t want to be harsh on you but,” he smiled sinisterly. “do it. If this guy isn’t lying, he won’t die.” Guy? There was another guy? Ten turned his head and saw Jeno. 

He looked horrible, his hair was sticking out, and was clutching his stomach for dear life, little droplets of blood coming out of his lip. Jeno smiled at Sicheng. “Do it.” Jeno said between a little soft giggle. “The neos don’t scare me.” Sicheng looked at the man one more time, and this one nodded. Sicheng turned to Jeno and whispered, “I’m so sorry.” He waved his hand. They stayed silent for a moment. Sicheng was staring at Jeno, and Ten could practically hear the man’s smile. Sicheng rubbed his fingers together, and let out a choked sigh. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” The man said gently, as he petted Sicheng’s head. Nothing happened, and the man grew imparient. “Sichengie, did you lie to me? Because I can go back to-“ Jeno started gagging. Violently kicking the air, and trying to get a hold of something. He held his mouth, and tears came out of his eyes. He groaned as he started vomiting petals. Rose petals. “I’m sorry.” Sicheng sobbed. 

Jeno kicked as he vomited, not nearing an end. Then came blood, but Jeno was smiling through his pain. “I’m so so sorry.” Jeno laughed, as he seemed to calm down. “See? I’m not dead, dumbass.” Ten was surprised at Jeno’s vocabulary, he would have to beat his ass later. 

The vomiting came back, he wasn’t vomiting petals anymore, blood instead came out. Sicheng sobbed as he saw the other in pain.  
“It’s okay,” Jeno smiled sweetly, “I’m fine.” He wasn’t, because about 2 minuets after, filled with blood, Jeno passed out. The man let out a surprised laugh. He turned to Sicheng, and muttered a “Good~.” to him. He turned to Ten, and snapped his fingers again, and the bars suddenly disappeared. “Okay, water boy. I’m Doyoung. Did you enjoy the scene? Heard you and smiling boy were from the same shelter.” Doyoung pointed at Sicheng. “Carry him, will you? He’s exhausted.” 

Ten found his voice, and asked. “Where am I?” Doyoung smiled. “None of your cute butt’s businesses. Now, take Sicheng and come with me. Taeyong needs to know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Doyoung held Ten’s shoulder tightly, as he carried poor Sicheng to this Taeyong’s office. Sicheng every now and then whimpered or softly pleaded for something. “Please make it stop..” or “It hurts..” were what he mainly said. Even though Ten had no idea what he was talking about, his heart still clenched.

 

Doyoung led them to an elevator, and pressed for the highest floor. Ten turned his head, and saw that the elevator had a glass looking at the city. It was so polluted, full of human’s creations. Neon, brown, black, not a single touch of green or any natural color for that matter. No parks, no gardens, no trees. Ten remembered back when he could run around the gardens. Play with the fountains’ water to impress the other kids, without the constant worry of being killed. When did it turn out like this? When-

 

“We’re here, water boy.” Doyoung interrupted his thoughts. Ten gulped audibly, which brought a grin to Doyoung’s face.

 

He saw a man with red hair, looking out the window. There was a desk in the middle of the room, and the window at it’s right side. Behind the desk was a board with pictures. People, mutants to be exact. He recognized them, he even saw himself in there, Jeno too, and this Sicheng boy as well. ‘This is some sort of evilcliché.’ Ten thought.

 

Doyoung pushed Ten, still holding Sicheng, sitting him in a white, spotless couch

“Stay.” Doyoung commanded, as if Ten was a dog. He mentally rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Oh Taeyong.” Doyoung sang as he made his way to the other, patting his shoulder affectionately. “I brought some news, new mutants, and,” he smiled, “new ‘test subjects’.”

Taeyong whipped his head to look at him.

“Tell me.”

“Well. We took mutants from 2 and a half shelters. The other half escaped, but,” he shook his head, smiling, “they won’t make it far.”

The other smiled triumphantly, “Continue.”

“Sichengie,” his smile turned affectionate, “he finally fully showed me what he can do. He made a boy vomit rose petals, until he threw up blood and passed out! About that boy, that’s one of the new test subjects.” He made his way to the board, each stepped clicked, and Ten’s worries grew by the second.

 

He pointed at Jeno’s picture. “Lee Jeno. Practically indestructible. When others cried and begged for Sicheng to stop when he only used half of his ability, Lee Jeno took it fully. Even smiled sweetly, and encouraged Sicheng to do it.”

“Where is he now?”

“Well, at first he passed out in a pool of his own blood.” He rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry though, I already sent someone to take him to the medic.”

“What about the other test subjects?”

“Well, it’s test subject.” He turned to Ten, his gaze suddenly cold. “Come, leave Sicheng.”

 

Ten’s hands shook in nervousness as he made his way to the other men. He took slow steps, which made Doyoung throw him a glare. Ten understood, and quickly made his way to Doyoung’s side.

 

Doyoung patted his back hard, but with a sense of... pride? Ten brushed it off.

“This cute fellow here,” he pointed at his picture then ruffled Ten’s hair, “has the power to control any type of liquid. Our data bases couldn’t find his name, which probably means he’s a foreigner. I haven’t tested with his power, but I have an idea.”

 

Taeyong scanned Ten, from head to toe. Even though Taeyong was the one that was bringing his specie to an end, he was quite handsome. Big sharp eyes, perfect eyebrows, slim face, sharp jawline, every bit of him was practically perfect. Taeyong nodded his head in approval, Ten didn’t know at what, either to Doyoung’s idea, or Ten.

 

“If he can truly control any liquid, then by its means, he can control blood.” Blood? Ten had never tried to control it. Yes it is thicker than most liquids, but only when it’s out of the body.

 

Ten became scared when Taeyong patted his lap. “Come.” He said with authority. He didn’t waste a heartbeat. Taeyong gently undid the knots in his hair. With a sense of security, Ten relaxed. “Is it true?” Taeyong asked gently, “Can you control liquids?” Ten nodded.

“I mainly use it to control water and my own sweat though.”

“Well, we’ll just have to try.” His hand went to his shoulders and slowly massaged the area. “Tell me, what’s your name, sweetie?”

“Well, my name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but since that’s too long, people usually call me Ten.”

“Ten? So from Thailand.” Taeyong and Doyoung shared a look, “I promise I won’t hurt you. But if by some reason you disobey whatever I say, then some sort of punishment will have to be withstood. Understand?” Ten nodded. With a smile, Taeyong turned to Doyoung, “Will you take him to N.000, Doyoung?”


	4. Chapter 4

Ten stood in-front of an iron door, Sicheng in his arms, and Doyoung standing right beside him. “So~, Tennie~, this is where you’ll be staying. You’ll stay here with Sichengie,” he patted said one’s hair, “Jeno will also be staying here, although I’m pretty sure he hasn’t fully recovered... Sicheng did quite a number on him didn’t he?~” Doyoung smirked when he saw Ten’s temper rise. “Anyway,” he added before Ten could snap, “there’ll be another mate in there, his name is Yuta, and I’m su~re you guys can do introductions yourselves, so I won’t tell you about him.” He opened the door and pushed them inside. “In you go!~” he said sweetly, almost childlike. He locked the door, and Ten was left, left with an unpredictable boy in his arms, a mysterious boy with his head hung low, and his worries.

 

The floor was as white as the other one, but it had black walls, no windows. On the right wall, was a little door, Ten hoped that’s were they got food. In the room was only a queen bed, a bunk bed, and a small table, there was door which was probably the bathroom.

 

“Sichengie? Sicheng are you all right?” The boy said.

“Yu.... ta.” Sicheng weakly said.

“Sicheng, I’m here, it’s oka- Who are you?” Yuta interrupted himself as he glared and looked disgusted at Ten. “Did you hurt Sicheng? Did you do this to him?” Yuta stood up, almost charging at Ten.

“N-no! I-I-“

“Yuta, it’s okay, I did this to myself.” He turned to Ten, “Could you please put me down?” Ten nodded quickly. As soon as he put him down, he stumbled a little, either way he stumbled his way to Yuta and collapsed in his arms. Mentioned one started leaving sweet, soft kisses to Sicheng’s head.

“What happened to you?”. Yuta questioned.

“I... I showed them my full power. I-I....” his eyes were distant, “I showed them, Yuta.”

“Oh Sicheng,” he brushed the hair strands away from his eyes, “does that mean... did you.. kill...?”

“No!” Sicheng suddenly smiled, “I didn’t! They brought in new test subjects and one of them had the power to be indestructible. So I didn’t kill him, I did leave him in a bad state though...” he turned to Ten, “That’s the other test subject.”

“Care to introduce yourself... Ten?” Yuta glared.

“Yeah uh... My name is- Ten. I’m from Thailand, and I’ve been brought in just today... I think.” To be honest he didn’t really know what day it even was... he’d have to ask later. “My power is to control any liquid, and uh.. yeah.”

“Ten.. huh? Well my name’s Nakamoto Yuta, I’m from Japan, and I have the power to feed from the sunlight, and convert it to pretty much anything I want. This cutie over here,” he pecked the other’s cheek, making him blush. “His name is Dong Sicheng and he’s from China. Sicheng’s power uh, well, basically he can grow plants and-“

 

“I used to love my power,” Sicheng interrupted, cheek now pressed to Yuta’s chest, and his arms wrapped around his waist, “because I could create life, in a way. Our house used to be filled with vines and flowers. I hated the fact that humans were killing nature, so I brought nature into our home. I was so happy..” He then turned to Yuta, and smiled “We were so happy.” His smile suddenly broke. “But then the neos found us, brought us here. Doyoung and his... sick ideas. Just like you, he had the idea to turn my beautiful power into something so cruel. He wanted me to grow plants inside of a person’s body, as a ‘way to get information’. It was too cruel. The first tests died... petals came out from... everywhere. Eyes, nose, mouth, ears, you get the idea. Then I became afraid, afraid of myself, of my power. I started getting these horrible headaches everytime I hurted someone, Doyoung said it was from the guilt. So I lessened it. When Doyoung brought someone new, I only used half of my power.” A tear rolled down his eye. “Doyoung and Taeyong wanted more, always more. They started hurting Yuta, if I didn’t do what they told me. I love Yuta too much, but.. I didn’t want others to suffer. Then today happened, Jeno was brought it, and I just went full on him.” Yuta caressed his back, massaging soft circles on him.

“I’m so so afraid of myself. Before I came here, I was pure and good, full of hope. But now, I don’t when will I be happy.” He turned to Ten, who had listened to everything. “Sorry for the sudden backstory rambling, thanks for listening though.” Ten smiled sweetly.

“It’s okay.”

 

A few hours passed, in which Yuta and Sicheng told Ten about how they used to be, they were such a married couple. Apparently they were the first ones to be brought by the neo groups, way before they were announced. Although Ten doesn’t enjoy talking about himself, he just mentioned his sister, -being the other mutant in the family-, married a rich and powerful human, which will get her away from being caught.

 

Ten’s assumption was right, when the little door opened, and four trays of food were dispensed. They wasted no time, sat down on the table, and began to eat.

 

“Ten?” Jeno said, standing at the door. Jeno ran to him and hugged him, clutching him as if his life depended on it.

“Oh Jeno, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so so worried.” Ten let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Damn kid, you should call me hyung, I’m older.”

“Always, Hyung.” He giggled

“Oh Jeno, these are our ‘mates’. Yuta and Sicheng.” He pointed which is which.

“Oh,” he bowed, “hi there.”

“I’m so so sorry I did that to you.”

Jeno scoffed. “Oh, it’s fine.” Jeno sat with them, and patted Ten’s back.

“So... anyone care to tell me where the heck are we?”

“So,” Sicheng spoke out, “this is room N.000. It’s where the most important test subjects are kept. It’s also the nearest to the labs, and Taeyong’s and Doyoung’s private rooms. There are other rooms, but... I don’t really know about them.”

“So the most important test subjects?” Ten said.

“Yeah,” Sicheng said, “I’m being tested to for new methods to get information. Yuta’s being tested to see how many things he can create. Ten to see if he control blood, if I did hear correctly, and..?”

“Oh, I’m pretty much their test dummy. Gonna get tested on anything they need.” He said, not really caring.

 

“Hey Sicheng.” Ten spoke, “is that Taeyong often so sweet?”

“Uh, he uh... I don’t know. One time he was screaming at a poor girl who didn’t use the correct ink, then he was playing with an intern’s hair, then he actually smiled as he saw a mutant scream in pain and beg for mercy, then... he had you on his lap, telling you sweet words..”

“He’s a weird, sadistic man.” Ten said.

“Agreed.”

“Ten...?” A girl’s head peeked out from the door, probably an intern, “Mr. Taeyong wants to see you... privately.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ten’s nervousness was eating him alive. He left the room, with Jeno worried about him, Sicheng was clearly confused, and Yuta was afraid for him. He didn’t know why, but judging by the kind of test subject Yuta is, he has most probably seen the ugly sides of Taeyong and Doyoung.

 

Ten followed the intern, finally being able to see the other rooms. He counted 5 rooms in the corridor,counting the room they were in, all filled with mutants. He noticed that all of them were placed a bit far from each other, to not notice the others, yet near enough to not walk much from one to the other. A big, white, double door, which probably was the lab, was placed at the end of the corridor. An elevator was seen at the other end.

 

Ten and the intern stepped in and pressed the button. ‘G4’.“Give me your hands.” He gave her a questioning look. “I-I, It’s just that uh uh.” She calmed herself. “You will be exiting the N. Room Facility, therefore you must wear this to prevent an incident. If Mr. Taeyong wishes to remove them, then he may. Now, give me your hands.” He snorted. ‘So much for being nervous and flustered.’ He thought. Not left with much of a choice, he did as he was told.

 

The doors were opened, and they stepped out, a small white room, enough for 2 people to fit in, and a white door with a code panel to its side. The intern knocked softly.

 

Taeyong opened the door, looking the same as a few.....hours? ago. He didn’t exactly know how much time passed after their previous encounter.

“Ah, Seulgi. Thank you for bringing Ten for me. You are dismissed.” He waved his hand for her to leave. She bowed, and left. “Come in, Tennie.”

 

The room looked so.... white. Everything was white. The walls, the couch, the table, the lights, everything. It had a big couch looking at a big TV, with a coffee table in front of it. To its side, there was a kitchen and a bar. Between those two was a long dining table. Stairs were seen at the corner of the room, leading to what seemed to be an office and a bedroom. The bathroom was next to the stairs. The room was quite big. To what he could see, there were no windows.

 

“Sit, Ten.” He didn’t notice that Taeyong sat down, and was patting the place next to him. Ten cautiously went, a storm of doubts and possible scenarios pouring over him. Taeyong laid back and looked at him, Ten couldn’t really read his thoughts.

“Want something to drink?” He suddenly asked.

“Uh... water.. please.” Taeyong smiled softly, and stood up.

“So, Ten, you’re from Thailand right? Tell me, how did you end up in South Korea?” He asked from the kitchen.

“Uh yes. So, when the ban was placed in Thailand, I ran to Vietnam, in a trailer. I got a steady job there, as a PA for this CEO of a medical company. Then the ban was placed there, they never knew I was mutant though. Luckily, they had a meeting in China. As soon as we got there, I ran. I got a job at a car wash. Then the ban was placed. I looked for a way to escape the country. Thankfully, I found a shipping boat in the coast of Shanghai, and I hid myself in there. I didn’t know it was headed to South Korea, I just wanted to run. To my luck, I arrived to find that the ban was already placed. I gave up. What was the point? Running to Japan would be too risky. Luckily, I found a shelter with other mutants.... and now I’m here.” Taeyong sat down next to him.

“I see.” he drank out of what seemed to be green tea, “I understand there are ranks in mutant society. What is yours, Tennie?”

“Oh, I’m a lim.”

“I also heard that you were head of your shelter along... Jeno?”

“Yes, Jeno, and yes we were.”

They stayed in a long awkward silence, neither one of them said much. Taeyong sat relaxed drinking, while Ten sat straight, cautious and nervous.

“Mr...?”, Ten said, breaking the silence.

“Please, call me hyung.” Taeyong smiled.

“Hyung, I don’t mean to be rude, but, what was the reason for you to meet me in private?”

“Ah yes. You see Ten, even though you are a lim, you have so much room for growth, you may even reach to be a neo.” He looked at his wrists, and let out a soft little giggle. “Oh Seulgi, you’re such a rule follower. Sorry she did that, here.” He took of his cuffs and set them aside.

“Okay, as I was saying, you have room for growth. You have the power to control liquids, even blood. You can become my next spy Tennie,” his hand softly caressed Ten’s cheek. “You can train under my watch, be a neo..” his hand went to Ten’s. “Be mine.” He whispered.

“Yours? Hyung, first of all, we just met. You’re the one that is making other mutants’ life miserable. Yes you are attractive, but that doesn’t matter. Hyung, this will definitely sound rude, but... hyung, your first impression wasn’t a good one.”

 

Taeyong just looked at him. Was he stunned? Confused? Angry? Sad? ‘What is going on inside your head Lee Taeyong?’ Ten thought.

Taeyong sighed, and rubbed his hands and head frantically, his gaze leaving the other.

“Alright. Okay.” He looked at Ten, his look now even more unreadable than previously. He took Ten’s had, and softly kissed it.

“I’ll work hard. I’ll make you fall. I always win.” He said the last sentence almost inaudible. He took out his phone, brought to his ear, and sighed.

“Seulgi? Come fetch him will you, darling? Also...” he looked at Ten straight in the eye. “Prepare the lab.”

 

Taeyong stood up, a dark look reigning on his face. He walked towards Ten, making said one take a step back unconsciously. Taeyong smirked at the fear, and held Ten’s waist possessively, pulling him towards him. He kissed his cheek softly.

“You didn’t even drink your water.” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong had commanded Ten to stay outside of his room, and wait for Seulgi. His voice sounded frantic, yet cold and dominating. He went off after that, leaving Ten alone and wondering about the whole lab thing. He wasn’t dumb, he knew he was going to have his first experience in the lab. He was just so afraid, and wished he was just overthinking. He didn’t know what they could do to him; Doyoung had mentioned that he was going to be tested if he could control blood, but how? He couldn’t even imagine what poor Yuta and Sicheng went through, to the point Sicheng became afraid of himself. He couldn’t even imagine Yuta’s state. 

 

It didn’t take long for Seulgi to come pick him up. She didn’t say a word, she seemed like a different person than before to be honest. They entered the elevator, and she just, looked foward. They eventually reached the N. Room Facility, and she took him straight to his room. It seemed she was about to leave when, she suddenly spoke, totally different from before.

“Mutant Ten, you are to change into the clothes that will be soon handed to you. Someone will come get you and take you to the laboratory, as soon as you step inside, you are expected to follow every single command given. Understand?” Ten nodded, shocked at her sudden change. “Dismissed.” She shoved Ten inside the room, and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Hyung!” Jeno said as he ran to him, checking for any injuries on him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.. I’m fine.” He said.

“What happened?” Sicheng asked, expectedly in Yuta’s arms.

“Well.. it was, strange, really.” Ten ruffled his hair, still processing everything. “Well uh, first he asked me how I got to South Korea, then he suddenly started rambling how a lim like me can turn into a neo.”

“A neo?” Sicheng asked, confused by all the turns Ten’s encounter with Taeyong had.

“Yeah. He said I could spy for him, even though I have no idea how my water controlling powers could ever help to spy. He said I could train under his watch. Then...” his hand went to touch the cheek previously held, his touch lingering there. The warmness of his hand, the gentle way he had touched him. It was hard to believe that this man had created his kind’s doom.

“He said I could be his. I kindly rejected him after that, then he started muttering. He then called someone to prepare the lab. A little while after that, he left.”

“It must’ve been scary.” Yuta whispered.

 

They stayed in silence after that. The only audible sound being Yuta’s and Sicheng’s sweet whispers to each other. After a while, three pair of clothes were dispensed though the little door. Ten went over and examined them. It was a loose white shirt, some baggy white sweatpants, and white socks, all neatly folded and wrapped in a plastic bag. These were probably the clothes Seulgi had mentioned.

“Oh no. Oh no, no no no.” He heard Yuta say. Suddenly breaking away from Sicheng. He started pacing back and foward, all over the room.

“I can’t go back in there. I just can’t- I can’t I can’t I can’t.”

“Yuta, breathe.” Sicheng said.

“Oh God, what will they make me do now? Why did they have to find us? Why... why- Oh God, I can’t breathe. I can’t-”

“Yuta, calm down.”

“No! No, Sicheng! They took everything away from us! They made you hate your power, and they’re making me create things for them until I bleed or pass out. Why can’t we just be happy?! Tell me Sicheng, tell me, why are they so interested in-“

“I said calm down, Yuta!” He screamed. Ten and Jeno couldn’t do anything but watch, stunned by Sicheng suddenly raising his voice.

 

Tears soon pooled in Yuta’s eyes, threatening to fall as he stared at his boyfriend’s eyes. Sicheng walked to him, and pulled him down to hug him. Yuta finally gave in, and started sobbing into the other’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to go back, Winko.” He said, his voice full of sadness. “I want to go back to our small cute home, filled with your flowers. I want... I want to go back to being happy.”

“Oh Yuta,” he softly stroked his hair, “it’ll all be okay.”

“Will it? Will it, Winko?”

“Yes.” He didn’t sound convincing, but it was enough.“I’m here, you’ll come back to me, okay?” Yuta nodded, head still resting on his shoulder.

 

When Yuta turned to them, his eyes were scarlet red. “Sorry you had to see that. Now, let’s get changed.” It was amazing how he had reconstructed his voice in such a small period of time.

“Let me tell you this,” Sicheng said, “they only dispensed three bags of clothing, since.. I’m not being tested in the lab, but in the torture rooms, or as Doyoung likes to call them, information rooms. Tennie, if Taeil determines your power is good enough, you’ll start training, then become a neo, then join me in the torture rooms.” He paused, then smiled sombrely. “I used to be a mutant before I came here. Doyoung came up with my testing purpose and I trained to become a neo..”

“You’re a neo, hyung?” Jeno said surprised, now dressed in the lab clothes.

“Yeah. Yuta was stronger than me though,” he giggled, “he was the only met in our small little community. Well, we both eventually trained to be neos.”

“What are you guys?” Yuta asked, now in his lab clothes.

“Oh I’m a lim.” Ten said, now in his lab clothes too. “In our shelter, Jeno and I were lims, we were the only ones, so we were in charge. Our shelter was actually really small, so it wasn’t rare if they went to another shelter for food.”

“I always escaped at night,” Jeno spoke with a sad, yet happy look, “to see my boyfriend, Jaemin. He was a pen, he was crazy strong.”

“What was his power?”

“His power? He could control clouds, make them rain, make them snow, even thunderstorms. We always used to talk about joining our shelters, but... we never got around to that.”

There was a loud knock, shocking all four boys. The door was opened by a short guy.

“Hi Mutant Nakamoto, nice seeing you again!~ Hi Mutant Lee and Mutant Ten!~ I’m Taeil, follow me, it’s time to run some tests on you guys.”


	7. Chapter 7

Taeil was in charge of all the experiments on mutants. He was short and had a lean figure, but both Ten and Jeno knew they shouldn’t let his cute image fool them.

 

Taeil led the three mutants down the hall to the laboratory, an ear to ear smile perfectly constructed on his face.

“Now now guys, this is where you’ll be spending most of your time here, except...” he pointed at Ten, “You!~ I’ll just do a few test runs on you to see if you can actually control blood.” His smile turned into a smirk. His eyes scanned Ten from head to toe, and let out a huff. “Although I’m sure we can find a way for you to work extra harder. Don’t we, Tennie?” His smile came back as if he hadn’t threatened Ten. “Anyway, so the actual testing is done inside some rooms, which you’ll be inside with one of the workers here.” He turned to them. “If you need any machines like Nakamoto here then your testing will be done outside of the rooms.” The three boys just stood there silently, Ten and Jeno didn’t know what to expect. Yuta on the other hand, had slipped any trace of emotion off his face.

“Shall we go in?”

 

 

 

Taeil led Jeno to one of the 5 test rooms, saying someone was supposed to try something on him. Yuta naturally went to the center of the room, that had a big machine, and a natural source of light on the ceiling. Ten on the other hand, was led to another test room. Taeil had told him his way of testing would be different. There would be spectators, watching him and making requests for what he should do and shouldn’t do. With a smile, Ten bowed to Taeil and entered the room.

 

The room was white, as most rooms here, and had a mirror wall. It had a big cylindrical tank of water. Ten just sat down in one of the corners, and began playing with a ball of water he had bended towards him.

 

If he was quiet enough, he could hear cries and pleas from the other rooms. Cries of pain, of guilt, of embarrassment, who knew, maybe even those three combined. Ten was just so afraid of the possibility of him joining those weak cries and pleas.

 

He continued playing with the drop of water. Bending it into a ball, then to a star, then to a heart, then to a-. A loud thud made him drop the drop of water, making it splash across the floor. It was Taeyong... alongside Taeil. Taeyong looked different than before, sharper, less kind.

“Stand.” Taeyong commanded, the dominance in his voice made Ten cower as he stood. As expected, Taeyong smiled at his fear.

 

Taeil still was with that obnoxious smile, patting Taeyong’s back affectionately.

“This is the spectator I told you about!~ Now now, let’s not make this longer than it should.”

“I’ll be telling you what to do.” Taeyong said coldly.

“Ah.. yes.” Taeil remembered. “He insisted that it was him who decided how to test you, I’ll just check and note your powers.” He chuckled. “I guess I’m the spectator.”

 

Taeil walked to the corner of the room, a clipboard and a pencil on his hands. Taeyong’s gaze never left Ten. Watching him, like a predator that was about to jump and attack his prey at any minute. Ten swallowed.

“The test starts.” Taeil said from his corner.

 

“Come here, Tennie~” Taeyong waved his hand, urging him to come. Ten did as he was told, standing in front of him. “Get in the water.” Ten stood there, not really getting what was going on. He stood there and his mind did the thing, the thing where he imagined countless scenarios, most of them not wanted. Taeyong slapped him, the sting made Ten bring a hand to soothe his cheek

“Are you deaf? I said, get in the water.” Ten nodded.

 

The tank was a little shorter than his height, so he only struggled a little when getting in. The water was pretty warm. The water reached to his shoulder, letting him breathe perfectly.

“Can you bend something for me, Tennie?” Taeyong said softly, he sounded like another person, if Ten closed his eyes, he would’ve said this wasn’t the same man that had just slapped him.

Ten nodded.

“When I tell you to do something,” Taeyong said harshly, “I expect you to answer.”

Ten bowed, his nose touching the water’s surface. “I’m sorry.... hyung.”

 

Ten exhaled deeply. He waved his hand, and water shaped like a hand emerged. It wasn’t the size of a regular hand, but it wasn’t big either, maybe about the size of a basketball. Ten made a fist, and so did the water made hand.

‘Ah... I missed this,’ Ten thought, ‘I missed using water.’

He brought his hand to his forehead. The water levitated above the tank.

 

“Well done, Tennie.” Taeyong said. “Can you bend the water around you out of the tank?”

“Yes I can.” So he did. All of the water went up, and crashed down, flooding the room, and wetting Taeyong and Taeil.

“Can you bend the water out of us?”

“Yes I can.” He stretched his arm towards Taeyong, the other stretched towards Taeil, both of his palms opened. He then closed his palms, the water on Taeyong and Taeil went upward, leaving them completely dry. He brought the palms to his chest, the water moving towards the tank, then opened his palms again, and the water fell on him.

 

“Get out of the tank.” Taeyong commanded.

“Yes, hyung.”. He struggled to get out, to which Taeyong chuckled. He finally was able to get out, and stumbled a little when he landed.

“Good job, Tennie.” Taeyong stepped closer to Ten, the other stepped back in fear. Taeyong sighed annoyed, and ruffled Ten’s hair affectionately.

“Now Tennie,” Taeyong whispered, “bend the blood in Taeil-hyung’s body. Make him come to us.”

Ten stared at him wide eyed. He blinked rapidly, and breathing was suddenly hard.

“I-I don’t know if I can. I-I don’t know how to.” He said in short breathes.

“Well,”, Taeyong’s hand went to Ten’s throat. Ten yelped, and tried to pry the hand away. Taeyong just held him a little tighter. His hold was soft, but breathing wasn’t as easy.

“You won’t know if you don’t try.”

 

Ten turned his head to Taeil, who had taken notes of everything. Taeil smiled at him, encouraging him to try. Ten’s vision became blurry with tears. Self doubt came crashing on him like a wave.

‘It’s okay,’ he closed his eyes, ‘you can do it.’

He stretched his arm towards Taeil, Taeyong’s hand still on his neck.

‘Think of him as just an another water body.’

He bent his top knuckles, trying to get the “water” closer to him.

‘Taeil is water, make the water walk.’

He felt overwhelmed, as if he was underwater. Breathing was suddenly a stranger to him.

‘Take control of his body.’

He couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t hear what Taeyong was telling him. He couldn’t smell. All of his senses were down.

He felt powerful, a kind of power he had never felt before. He couldn’t feel his body. He felt light, as a feather. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. A strange power took over him.

‘You are in control now.’

He closed his hand, and opened his eyes.

 

Taeyong had released his throat, and stared at him wide eyed. His head turned to Taeil, and he gasped silently.

Taeil was on the floor, it seemed he had walked 5 steps. He was panting, he was hugging himself, and tears were streaming down his face.

“Wha... what did I do?” Ten said in an attempt to not break down crying.

“Ten... Taeil took 5 steps, then he started crying.” Taeyong said lowly. “He started gagging, and his eyes turned bloodshot red, then fell to his knees and hugged himself desperately.”

‘What have you done?’ He thought

 

“Ten...”, Taeil spoke, his eyes were returning to its original state, and his voice was shaking, “your testing is done. You can in fact, control blood.”

Taeyong smiled evilly.

“Congratulations, Ten,” Taeil spoke, “you have upgraded your ranking. You are now a met.”


	8. You’re mine now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay!~ This chapter is a bit intense so be prepared! I hope you like it.

Ten was then sent to his room, with the instructions to go to Taeyong’s private room once someone picks him up. 

Jeno wasn’t back, and Sicheng was calming Yuta, hand petting his hair, the other hand softly massaging his back. There was dry blood on Yuta’s lips. He was whimpering.  
“Please make it stop...” he begged.  
“It’s okay, Yuta, you’re with me now.” Sicheng turned his head, surprised when he saw Ten.  
“Ten! Are you alright? Your eyes are a bit red..”  
“Yeah... I’m just tired. Is Yuta okay?” he asked.  
“He gets like this everytime he comes back from testing. Dry blood, sun burns, sometimes he doesn’t know where he really is.” He kissed Yuta’s head softly, calming him a bit. “I always calm him though. He did that to me when my testing first started.” He turned to Ten, smiling. “How did yours go?”  
“Mine?” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. “Well, fine, I guess. Taeyong tested me. Taeil just, uh, saw.”  
“Your cheek is red.” Sicheng pointed.  
“Taeyong slapped me, I guess I deserved it.” He rubbed his arm consciously. “I guess I can control blood now.”. He didn’t want to remember how it felt. The power, the feeling, being overwhelmed. He felt powerful back then, ready to unleash it on someone, but now, he just wanted to hide and cry his heart out. 

 

Sicheng fell asleep once Yuta seemed to calm down, which he soon followed. Ten didn’t do much, just sat on his bed, not really focusing on something. He was worried about Jeno. The boy was still a kid, yet he had lived through so much. He couldn’t imagine the pain he felt when he didn’t find Jaemin that day. Jeno loved Jaemin so much. He hated himself for being a mutant, but when he met Jaemin, he started to appreciate himself a little bit more. Jaemin was the sun in Jeno’s eyes. 

They were separated, they call for each other, they hear their calls, but they can’t answer them. They need each other. Ten wanted to help, but he didn’t know how.

The steel door creaked when Jeno stepped in.  
“Jeno! Are you okay?” Ten whispered, not wanting to wake the others up.  
“I... guess.” He sat Jeno down, taking his cold hands in his. Ten eyed affectionately and worriedly at Jeno. This one was distant, his mind was elsewhere.  
“What happened?”  
“I..... Jaemin.” He looked at Ten.  
“Jaemin? What happened?”  
“Jaemin was the mutant that was going to test something on me.”  
“How? Jaemin has the power to control the weather and clouds.”  
“I know. They wanted to see if he could create acid rain without man stepping in.”   
“Ah.. so..”  
“They tried many different combinations of chemicals on me... in front of him, as a way to encourage him. He tried to make acid rain, but he couldn’t... so I passed out from the radiation. They really are taking advantage of my power.” He rubbed the back of his neck.   
“How did he make it rain? We are underground. Clouds don’t reach here.”  
“Doyoung had his team create a cloud. It was weird, the process I mean, but they created a cloud big enough to carry water.” He sighed. “What about yours?”  
“Well, Taeyong was there, he told me what to do and... all that.”   
“Can you control blood, hyung?”  
“...Yes.” He blinked rapidly, and took his left hand to rub his eyes, secretly bending tears away. “I really don’t want to talk about it. Besides, someone will come pick me up later, they’ll take me to Taeyong’s.”   
“Ah, okay. I’m gonna take a nap, hyung. I’m really tired.” 

 

Jeno fell asleep while hugging a pillow, he had Jaemin’s name on his lips, muttering it every now and then. That boy loved Jaemin so much. Ten felt helpless watching these two souls be apart. He just didn’t know how to solve it. 

It reminded Ten of his boyfriend back in Thailand. His nickname was Barry, he was a human. They were about 15 when they got in a relationship. With Barry, Ten felt safe, loved, something he has not felt since then. They broke up when Ten ran away, though. He heard from his sister that he now is a model. 

How he missed feeling loved, appreciated, needed, wanted. He curled himself, his forehead resting against his knees, and he hugged himself, because no one else would. He only had himself, but not even he loved himself.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Taeyong said, waking the others up. He had come to pick him up himself, what did it mean? Ten wondered. “Let’s go.” He eyed the others disgusted. “You’re all mine for today.” 

 

He took him to his personal room again, this time without the handcuffs. When they stepped inside, Taeyong untied his tie, he threw it somewhere on the floor, and unbuttoned the top part of his shirt. He turned to Ten, passing a hand through his hair, messing it a bit.  
“Make yourself comfortable, Tennie.”  
Ten just sat down on the couch, not sparing a glance at him. He focused in his hands, folded on his knees. He didn’t really want to see Taeyong, after that. But he had no choice, did he?

Taeyong tipped Ten’s chin, making him look at him. He was so a close, all he had to do was lean a bit forward and they would kiss.  
“What’s wrong Tennie?” He said teasingly. “You’re a met now, lift that head. What? Cant get the way Taeil cried out of your head?”   
Ten’s eyes widened, and shook his head defensively.   
“No! I mean, no..”. He looked away, embarrassed.  
“Aw~ no need to get worked up~.” 

“You know, you’re so pretty,” he breathed against his ear, “and as you can notice,” he motioned to the room, “I like owning pretty things.” He looked at him. “God, I want you all to myself.” His lips brushed against Ten’s chapped lips. Ten quivered, trying to get away, but not being able to.   
“Hyung, I... no.”   
“Ten, you rejected me once, it’s not happening again.”   
He forcefully kissed Ten, hands taking over him. Ten yelped, not being able to breathe. He eventually gave in and kissed back. Taeyong’s lips were warm, and he tasted like expensive coffee. His arms circled around Taeyong’s neck, and brushing the end of his red hair gently. Taeyong’s tongue intertwined with his, eventually tasting Ten’s mouth roof. He clutched onto Taeyong’s suit, wrinkling it, but not caring about it. He was so warm, it was nice.

Taeyong let go, panting softly, a string of saliva connecting their lips. On the other hand, Ten was gasping not so gracefully for air, wiping his lips, and the trail of saliva that reached his chin.   
“That... was a messy kiss.” Taeyong said, not affected at all. “How long has it been since you kissed?”  
“I... I had a boyfriend at the age of 15. I guess since then.”  
Taeyong laughed, but not in a cold, fake way, he actually laughed quite cutely.  
“We have a lot of work to do.”  
He quickly pecked Ten, surprising him.  
“I knew you’d be mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ten’s days were spent like this. Testings, consoling Jeno because he missed Jaemin so much, and then hanging out at Taeyong’s, followed with the occasional handjob and the almost obligatory make out session. Every day. For what seemed like months. 

They had stopped testing if he could control blood, said it was too dangerous. They were just waiting on more mutants so he could test it out on them. Although, bringing in more mutants was hard, he eavesdropped on one of Taeyong’s phone calls after a session. 

When he touched Taeyong, he felt safe. Loved, although he knew Ten was a mere way of releasing his frustrations. Taeyong had made it clear, since he said “I could never love a filthy mutant.” every time. 

Yes it hurt, deeply. But he didn’t care. He craved Taeyong’s attention. He would get it even if it meant being verbally hurt. He loved when Taeyong let him hug him, when Taeyong kissed him, when Taeyong worshiped his body, and when Taeyong whispered those filthy, yet almost loving words into his ear. A little hurting won’t stop him from wanting Taeyong’s affection.

On the other hand, the one that desperately needed affection, was Jeno. Poor boy, he cries at night, calling out Jaemin‘s name, hugging himself. His roommates’ heart ached at the poor sight. They sometimes get in bed with him, and sleep with him, to attempt to comfort him, and this one lies through his smile, saying he’s fine.

Ten endlessly wondered how can he help this poor little boy. Maybe Taeyong could help... no it wouldn’t be right, besides, as Taeyong reminds him, he’s just a way to take out his stress on. Oh how he wished he was something more.

 

Ten was lying down on Taeyong’s warm chest, his cheek pressed to it. He was stroking his hair, making Ten involuntary purr. Taeyong somewhat smiled at the control he had over the mutant. The mutant in his eyes was perfection. Cute lips, petite body, perfect body structure, soft skin, small nose, the list goes on. There was only one thing that bothered him, he was a mutant. Taeyong hated mutants. ‘They’re abominations in this world.’ He thought. Ten was the only exception. You see, Taeyong liked perfect. He needed perfect. His company was perfect, his business strategies were perfect, he was perfect. He owned perfect things, from rare stones, to ancient paintings. That’s why he needed Ten, because he was perfect. There was no other reason.

Ten was quiet as Taeyong stroked his hair, not really paying attention to anything but his own thoughts. He didn’t notice Taeyong calling out to him. His attention was suddenly obtained when Ten felt his back suddenly turn scorching hot. He yelped in pain.   
“Something wrong?” Taeyong asked.  
“Uh... no, nothing.” He said, not interested in whatever this thing with Taeyong was.  
“Tennie, you can’t lie to me. Tell me what’s bothering you.”  
Ten rolled his eyes. He was so tired, so done. “Why do you care? I’m mutant.”   
He felt the hotness on his back again, making him curse under his breath.  
“Ten, tell me what’s wrong.” He said, a little more demanding this time.  
“It’s just..” he sighed, ready to pour most out, “Jeno, he’s my friend.. he’s going through a tough time because his boyfriend is testing his power on him..”  
“Well yeah,” Taeyong interrupted, “that’s Mutant Jeno’s purpose.”  
“How are you so heartless?” Ten said with a sad tone in his voice, “The boy is suffering so much. He sees him, but he cannot touch him. Talk to him, anything. It’s tearing him apart.” He sniffed. “I want to do something. Scratch that, I need to do something. I can’t bear seeing my best friend suffering because he misses his boyfriend.”   
“I don’t understand,” Taeyong said, now looking completely confused, “how does he miss him? He sees him almost everyday.”  
“Exactly! He sees him, it’s like.... like he feels his presence, but he can’t talk to him or touch him. Neither can he. It’s killing him, Taeyong.”   
“You have a good heart, Ten.” He rubbed the place behind his ears, trying to calm him down. “What do you want to do?”  
“I...” he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
“I want to change my place in N.000 with Jaemin, I’ll change wherever he stays.”  
“Tennie,” he frowned, “N.000 is only for important mutants, relevant to our tests.”  
“It doesn’t matter!” He cried in frustration. “Taeyong, Jeno is suffering! Besides, isn’t Jaemin important? He’s actually showing progress in his testing, unlike me! You should’ve gotten rid of me years ago!”

Taeyong frowned once more, his hand went to the small in Ten’s back, but Ten swatted it away, sitting up and hugging himself, tears streaming down his face.  
“The stupid N.000 rules don’t matter to me Taeyong... I honestly don’t know how you haven’t transferred me and put Jaemin instead. He actually showed progress, I haven’t.” He was so frustrated. 

Frustrated because he needed so desperately to help Jeno. Frustrated because he was crying in front of Taeyong. Frustrated because he broke down about his worries about his testings. Frustrated because he just wanted Taeyong to hug him and tell him it’ll be alright. 

With ready eyes, Ten said in a whisper, “Please Taeyong, help me.”   
Taeyong sighed, and wiped his tears away.   
“Don’t cry, Tennie.” He hugged him, enveloping Ten in a comforting, warm hug. Ten instantly gave in, placing his head below his.   
“Please...” cried Ten, “It pains me so much seeing him like this. Please help them. Help me.” Ten’s silent, tear-filled sobs was the only sound in the white, cold room.

They stayed like that. Ten crying, in Taeyong’s warm arms, while Taeyong did his best to calm him. Stayed in silence. Stayed with each other.   
“Sweetie.” Taeyong called, his arms never leaving Ten. He instantly looked up to him, surprised at the new pet name. “I’ll help you.”   
A smile suddenly appeared on his face, hope cascaded in his eyes. “Really?”  
He placed his warm lips on his forehead, closing his eyes, as he was relieved to finally see a happy look in his eyes.   
“I don’t like seeing you cry, it pains me seeing the most beautiful thing on Earth suffer.” He kissed his lips softly. His lips weren’t dominating, or demanding as they’ve always been. He was reassuring him, telling he’ll be there, with actions instead of words. He was too afraid.   
‘Why am I feeling like this?’ Taeyong questioned himself.  
“I’ll tell Doyoung to transfer Jaemin to N.000. While for you...” he took a deep breath, trying to push this weird feeling in his chest away, “you’ll stay with me. You’ll be picked up for your tests from here.” 

Ten smile shrunk, but it was still there. “Thank you, so much.”   
“Remember,” he broke off before Ten could say more, “I’m only doing this because you asked me to, not for love. I could never love a mutant.” Taeyong said, a little cold, but it sounded like he was telling himself. 

 

When the door to N.000 was opened, Jeno dropped to his knees, tears filling up his eyes.  
“Jaemin... “, he whispered, not believing what he saw. “Jaemin..”. He ran to him, taking Jaemin in his arms, kissing his cheek, nose, lips, anywhere he could. He was finally able to touch him.   
“I’m home.” Jaemin managed to say between his tears, holding Jeno for dear life.  
They hugged, cried, kissed, and laughed. They were together. That was all that mattered, they could finally be with each other.

Ten saw the scene through the CCTV, a wide smile on him. He finally made Jeno happy. He was finally with his love.

Taeyong watched Ten secretly, his smile bringing him comfort to his stressed heart. He wanted to keep him like this forever. His smile made him feel... funny. His chest swelled, and he felt like Ten was the most precious gem. What was this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay~, school’s been really stressing and there’s a ton of shit going on lol. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter ^^


	10. 10

Taeyong hated it. Really, really hated it. Hated how much he wanted to see Ten smile. Hated how he wanted to see him laugh. Hated that he wanted to fix the reason for his tears. Hated that he wanted him to be happy. His disgust to him wasn’t as prominent, maybe it wasn’t even there at all. But only for him.

Mutants truly disgusted him, wanted to kill every single one of them, wanted to see them suffer after everything he went through. Except Ten. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would kill himself first rather than Ten.

‘I’ve only known him for a few months, it’s stupid to feel like this.’ Thought Taeyong. Yes, it truly was stupid to feel so emotional over this lovely, yet filthy mutant. ‘I want him dead.’ Even though he thought it, he knew he was lying. 

“Taeyong, pay attention, would you?” Doyoung whined.   
“Hm? Oh yeah, what’s up.” He said it as if it were on word, earning the biggest eye-roll from Doyoung.  
“The mutants! Our cells have reached maximum capacity, and we don’t have enough time to do more, what shall we do?”  
He thought about it. There were two options, one warm, the other cold. He chose the cold one, warmness had died a long time ago for him.  
“Kill the unnecessary ones. Prioritise the N. Rooms. Tell the neo groups to kill more instead of capturing.” He said in an emotionless voice, killing even more the little good in him.  
“Alright then,” he continued, totally normalised to the killing thing, “hey, what about the mutant Ten? You’re keeping him in your private room, aren’t ya?”, he smiled cockily.  
“He’s pretty. He’s a nice addition to my collection of pretty things.”  
“Yeah, but you don’t collect living things, especially mutants. But hey, I won’t judge, some of those filthy mutant can be pretty fucking attractive.” Now it was Taeyong’s turn to eye-roll. Doyoung was like a psychopath when it came to testing mutants, but when he was with Taeyong, he became the same as when they were in high school.   
Taeyong smiled. “Get a fucking life.”

 

He entered his room, the familiar whiteness welcoming him. He exhaled deeply, and untied his tie, throwing it somewhere, and undid the first buttons. Ten was curled up on the couch, sleeping. After Jeno and Jaemin were reunited, Ten seemed calmer, especially quieter. Blood testing had begun again, and he was only getting better and better, controlling people for longer, and made them do various things. He still broke down when he finished. Taeyong didn’t do much to help him, he just told him he did well, and let him to cry by himself. He was almost a pem, and Taeyong hoped, no, he knew Ten could become a neo after that in no time. He just needed motivation.

“Tennie, wake up!” He said, watching how Ten jolted from the couch.  
“Hyung...? You’re back. Sorry that I fell asleep, I’m tired.” He said sadly, eyes glistening at him.  
“I know, come.” He grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the door behind the couch.  
‘Huh? When did this door appear, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t here before I fell asleep.’. Ten thought.

Taeyong opened the door, a room filled with water. There was no floor, just a block of concrete in front of the door, the rest of the room was purely water.   
“The mutant Yuta created this room, as part of his testing. Before he was only able to create objects, now he can create rooms.” Taeyong looked at Ten and smiled, “It’s for you, Tennie. You seem happier when you’re around water, so I had the testing begun so he could do this, and other things.”. 

Ten didn’t say anything, he just looked at Taeyong, murmured his gratefulness, put his back against the water, and let himself fall towards it, with a smile. He bent the water so it would form little spheres of it, and fly around the room.   
“Like it?” Taeyong asked, heart warming up at the sight of Ten enjoying himself.  
“Yeah...” he said, tone a little happier now, making some of the warmth in Taeyong come back to life. 

Ten just floated around, eyes closed and had the brightest smile, feeling the water around his body, and how relaxing it was to bend the water around him. He swam towards Taeyong, got out of the pool, and bent the water off of him, drying him a bit. He tiptoed and pressed the sweetest kiss on Taeyong.   
“Thank you so much, hyungie.” He whispered against his lips. Taeyong couldn’t bare it anymore. He took a hold on Ten’s little waist, and pulled him towards him, his other hand tipping his chin up, and titled Ten’s head. He kissed him desperately, tongue entering Ten’s mouth, tongue gently teasing Ten’s. He whimpered, the way Taeyong was kissing him was too much to handle. If it weren’t for his hyung’s grip on his waist, he would’ve fell to the ground, and started licking his shoes. Perhaps another day. For now Taeyong’s mouth on his own was enough.

They stayed like that, kissing, for what seemed like hours. Taeyong’s mouth was so warm and nice, while Ten’s was sweet and refreshing. Ten broke away, gasping for air, a single string of saliva connecting their lips. Taeyong wiped his lips, and smirked at the mess Ten was. Yes, he wanted to see Ten smiling, but it wouldn’t be so bad seeing his eyes glistening with need, and gasping for air. 

“You’re sleeping in my bed tonight.” He murmured sweetly against Ten’s ear. He’d been sleeping on the couch, never had he stepped foot on Taeyong’s bedroom. 

Ten could only nod, still overwhelmed by the kiss. Taeyong pulled him to his bedroom, it being the same white as the rest of the room. A big bed was at the center of it, a closet was at its corner in-front of the bed, and had a door, which was probably the bathroom. 

Ten was still admiring the room when he felt a slight pain and wetness on his neck, to see it was Taeyong’s warm lips marking him.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll leave more later on.”. He smirked cockily.  
“Please do.” He said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~ sorry that I haven’t posted since forever, I’ll try to post more for y’all. If y’all want, you can follow me on Twitter, I’m @yisowu. Hope you guys like this chapter!


	11. 11

~~~~Need. The word to describe what Ten was feeling was need. Needed to feel Taeyong’s hands on his body; needed to be close, so close, to him. He needed Taeyong.

 

“Hyungie~.” He breathed out, as Taeyong gently sprawled him out on the bed.

“Tell me Tennie, what do you want?”, he said, in his ever-teasing tone.

“I... you...”. Taeyong placed his knee in front of Ten’s clothed crotch, and started rolling it, making him gasp in surprise and need.

“Want me to touch you? Fulfill those greedy desires of yours? Should I throw away all of my self control and fuck you until you beg me to stop? Tell me, Tennie, what shall I do with you?” He breathed against his ear, hands trailing underneath his clothes, his warm hands making him shiver in delight.

“Should I fill that greedy hole of yours, hm?”.

Ten’s hand went to Taeyong’s crotch, and gave it a squeeze, teasing him.

“Let me please you.” He said, eyes hooded, glistening with lust. Taeyong didn’t waste time after that. He roughly changed positions, Ten now bending over him, eyeing him hungrily. 

He pressed his lips on Taeyong’s jaw, tongue peaking out to lick on it. He kissed all of his jaw, loving the pleased hum Taeyong was letting out.

“Just get to it.” He said needy. Ten giggled at the sudden need from him.

“Well that’s an interesting turn.” He said mocking him, in a moment of confidence.

“Just get to it.” He repeated, a little harsher this time.

So he did. He gently unbuttoned his shirt, discarding some where, lips leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nibbles, Taeyong humming in approval. Ten reached to his now big bulge, and nuzzled his cheek on it, making Taeyong moan.

“May I?”, Taeyong nodded desperately. He slowly removed his pants and underwear in one go, Taeyong’s cock springing out and hitting Ten. Taeyong moaned at the sight.

“I’ll make sure I make you feel good, hyung.” He said before he started tonguing his tip, licking the slit, tasting the salty taste of his precum. He put the tip in his mouth, giving a long suck.

“More.” Taeyong breathed out, hand going to grip at Ten’s hair. He sped up his rhythm, head bobbing a bit, and hand went up to play with his sack of balls. Taeyong swam in pleasure, Ten’s mouth doing so much to him. He wanted to stay like that, a hand gripping Ten’s hair, and Ten doing his the most to pleasure him. Taeyong let out a long moan, followed by a surprised gasp, when Ten finally engulfed all of him, his nose meeting his pubes. He screamed in pleasure, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, making him look so sexy, so needy. He didn’t look like his usual self, oozing dominance. Now, he looked submissive, like he was ready to do anything Ten wanted. Ten wouldn’t mind topping him.

Taeyong was about to pull out, when Ten forcibly stood there, lips still wrapped on him.

“Please, let me taste you, hyungie.” He said with hungry eyes, sucking a bit hard to make his request heard. So he did. He came with a groan that turned into a loud, high moan as he spilled down Ten’s throat. This one looked at him innocently, yet mischievously, as he took all of it, swallowing it when he finally pulled out.

 

“It’s not fair I’m the only one naked here. It’s your turn now.” He said as he came down from pure bliss. He didn’t waste time discarding the other one’s clothes, throwing them, not really caring where they landed. He took Ten’s lips, kissing him agonisingly slow, but hard. Taeyong tasted himself on Ten’s mouth. It was disgusting, yet a big turn on.

“I promised I would leave more marks.” He said, when he pulled away. His lips went underneath Ten’s ear, instantly giving it a long; hard suck. He occupied his hands on his nipples, flicking, twisting, and pinching them. Ten let out breathy moans, arching his back at the sensations.

“I’m going to make you cum just from this, okay?” He whispered against his ear. The idea made Ten’s toes curl, the idea of topping him was at the back of his head now. He nodded eagerly.He continued leaving those red, almost purple marks on his neck, which he was sure that they will be prominent for quite a while. He gently rubbed his nipples in circles, making Ten let out the most exquisite moans.

 

He eventually got bored from only marking his neck and went to his chest. He gently nibbled his nipples, making Ten let out a choked moan.

“More, please hyung, give me more.” He begged.

“Such a greedy thing you are.” He cooed.

“The more, the better.” He joked, gaining some confidence. It was completely washed away once Taeyong started squeezing Ten’s balls. Tugging them, squeezing them, jiggling them, all while leaving beautiful red marks on his chest.

“Hyugnie, I.. I need to..”, he said, too ashamed to finish the sentence.

“Tell me what you need, maybe I’ll give it to you if you ask nicely.”

“I need to... need to cum.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt an intense wave of pleasure. He didn’t know how Taeyong did it, but holding his orgasm was almost impossible.

“Cum, Tennie.” He said, as he tugged his right nipple, giving his balls a hard squeeze.

Ten screamed as he came, the sensation being too overwhelming. Taeyong made sure he came to the last drop.

 

 

 

 

 

“I fucked Ten.” Taeyong suddenly said. He and Doyoung were drinking their weekly wine. Something they always did. They sat down, shared a bottle, and talked about the company, or anything in particular.

Doyoung spat out his wine, eyes wide, and a surprised smile.

“You? Fucking someone?” Doyoung said, trying so hard to keep in his laughing.

“Yeah, so?”. Doyoung lost it. He gave a shout of laughter, banging his fist on the table, tears falling from his eyes.

“That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever said!”, he wiped tears away, “Taeyong, sweetheart, when having sex, when have you ever topped? Right, never.”

Taeyong humphed. “So? I can top.”

“Yongie, not even you buy that. Even if you did actually top, why start now? Sweetie, tell me you haven’t thought being under him.”

Taeyong blushed, because it was true. Yes he was demanding outside with him, but inside, well that was another story.

 

“How’re the new mutants doing?”, he asked, changing the subject desperately.

“Oh Yongie...”, he rolled his eyes, knowing how desperate he was to change the subject. Nonetheless he complied. “They’ve went down by a 40%, our scientists are trying to replicate Mutant John Seo’s gas, and they’re still finding new ways to trigger Mutant Huang Renjun’s change.”

Taeyong sighed. “40%... is fine. Atleast bring it up to 60%, understand?”

Doyoung nodded. “Are you sure you want to continue doing this, Taeyong?”

His eyes hardened, and he felt a lump in his throat.

“I have to... for her.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is super late, i’ll try to post every two sundays. We are diving into the deep plot, soo I hope you enjoy it~!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!~ I won’t continue updating here ao3. If you want to continue reading the story, please do so in aff. I highly recommend you continue reading it, there are some things you won’t want to miss 😋😋.

Thank you for everything!!

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1357380


End file.
